New Girl in Town
by vampyrgirl1997
Summary: When her mother dies, seventeen year old Marissa is forced to move from her home in New York to the town of Sunnydale to find her father, Rupert Giles. What will the scoobies, and more importantly Giles, think about the new arrival?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It started in London, England around 1982. My mother met my father, and they hit it off immediately, fell in love, planned to get married. All was going well until my father left in order to become a watcher in the United states in 1983. The only thing that could be wrong with that gesture would be the fact that I was thriving in the womb of a brokenhearted woman whose love had just left her, and she was the only person who knew of my existence. When I turned three my mother made the decision to move us from England, half way across the world to a little place I like to call New York City.

Ten weeks ago my mother died of leukemia, leaving me, seventeen year old Marissa Giles to to leave my home and travel almost three thousand miles to Sunnydale, California. From New York to San Francisco by plane, then from San Francisco to Sunnydale by bus. I had to go through so much triumph just to find the only living relative I had left in the world. My father, Rupert Giles.

Chapter 1

The apartment door was big, heavy but Gothic and welcoming in its own way. I could hear a few different conversations going on on the inside of the quaint apartment, but suddenly it elevated to an argument I thought it would be best to make my appearance then so there wouldn't be any yelling. The knocker was a lions head and I made me laugh under my breath as I knocked on the door manually instead of messing up its perfection.

A young brunette man of about nineteen opened the door and gave me a once over,″ Can I help you?″

″Yeah, I'm sorry for any inconvenience to the arguing but, is there a Rupert Giles here?″ I stuck my hands in my pockets and looked at the ground as not to blush in front of the cute teen.

The brunette ushered me inside with a confused look on his face,″Giles...there's a girl here to see you.″

An older man with glasses stepped around the corner from the kitchen, scowled at a bleach blond tied to a chair, and spoke in the English accent I didn't have because I moved to America″ Thank you Xander,″ he turned to me and smiled″ how can I help you miss?″

″Hi sir″ I reached out my hand to shake his and he too it reassuringly″ I'm Marissa. I just moved here and my mother said to come to you for 'assistance', does Sarah Lyman sound familiar?″

″ Oh yes. Nice woman, how's she doing?″ Giles asked . I liked his accent, it was almost homely and warming.

″Well when I was three we moved to New York, she found out she had leukemia.″ I answered sadly, and catching a quick glance at the man tied to the chair but looked away when he caught my eye and smirked evilly.

″I'm so sorry, here sit down. Would you like a cup of tea?″ my unknowing father was really sweet, I couldn't say no.

″How is Sarah doing now?″ he asked going to get some tea for the both of us.

The man my father had identified as Xander sat next to me awaiting my answer″Actually she died two and a half months ago, and I decided o move here.″

″Aww, little bit has no mommy, how sa-″ the tied up man started.

″Spike, shut up,″ Giles scolded while putting all the tea supplies on a platter,″if you don't mind me asking, why here?″

″I only have one living relative,″ I sighed trying not to cry while thinking of my mother.

My father was being cautious with the tray as he walked to the living room″ Who might that be ?″

I took a deep breath, stood up and turned to my father,″ Hi dad.″

Spike laughed, Xander coughed on a few m&m's the he had eaten and my father had dropped the tea platter. Glass was everywhere and no one seemed to notice. And then, the door opened.

* * *

A blond girl and a red headed girl burst into the room,practically running to my extremely shocked,still father. He didn't notice them one bit, just stared at me with the weirdest look on his face.

″Giles we found a-″ the blond stopped and waved a hand in my dad's face,″ Giles?″

With my mind racing I sat back down and hid my face in Xander's shoulder hoping he wouldn't care too much, thankfully he didn't because he started to stroke my hair. I heard my father clear his throat.

″I- uh, hello Buffy...Willow. Wh-what were you saying?″ my father stuttered clearly still in shock over my statement.

A new voice I hadn't heard spoke, I assumed it was the red head,″Giles, there's glass everywhere, what happened?″

″Oh no, Willow, it's fine I just got a bit clumsy. What did you say you found?″ the stuttering was gone, the shock wasn't.

″ We found a vamp nest downtown, there aren't many there, but they could all do some serious killing.″ I recognized the blond girl's voice, and name. My mother had told me about Buffy a couple years ago, she was the slayer, the one girl who could possibly rid the world of evil. My dad was her watcher?

″So, we were thinking,″ the red head, Willow, started,″ that we could go and trap them, and maybe see if they know anything about the missing girl.″

″Who's that?″ Buffy asked finally noticing my existence, I lifted my face off of Xander's shoulder and smiled shyly.

″Hi, I'm Marissa...Marissa Giles. It's an honor to meet the slayer.″ I stood and nodded shyly at Buffy, who just raised an eyebrow and looked to my father.

″You never said you had a niece Giles,″ Willow commented almost happily.

I giggled, ″Oh no, I'm not his niece.″ Buffy's jaw dropped slightly and Willow's eyebrows raised as she tried to figure out what I was to my father,″ I'm his daughter.″


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What? What do you mean d-daughter?" the blond asked suddenly getting into her only known defense stature, clenched fists at her side and her face went from joking to serious in a split second, to tell you the truth it kind of scared me a bit.

Already huddled next to Xander, I started to hide my face because of the slayers pose towards me, but the one person who could get on my nerves managed to... "She mean's one of her dad's little men found one of her mum's-" Spike...he didn't have to speak, though all I had to do to stop him was flash what was under my Lolita skirt, a lovely Swiss army knife my mother had gotten me when I was ten. Oh yeah, he shut up.

"What I mean by that, is that my biological father is your watcher. If you want the proper proof I brought it, I kind of figured you wouldn't believe me." My statement seemed to startle the red head(Willow) a bit.

My father steadily made his way over to me and put out his hand for my proof, thinking it was a simple piece of paper, however he didn't expect what I was about to show him, I had in fact inherited something from him, that ran in the family. Though it's a little unorthodox, the birth mark was on every Giles in the line, a simple small mark on my forearm in the shape of a stake showed prominently on my pale skin. Every other person in the room besides Spike came over to see what I was showing my father.

"Oh wow, a little birth mark proves everything right?" scoffed Buffy, I had a feeling she thought I was competing for attention.

Suddenly, the older British man lifted up his shirt sleeve to reveal the exact same mark on his arm, "Actually....it...does. Buffy that mark means she's meant for watching a slayer someday, all marks are different this is the Giles line mark. I thought it ended with me though."

* * *

Now, I know you're all calling me stupid for telling you about he mark and such, but not many people know about it, and again it's really unorthodox but the only way my dad would ever believe me. So, on with the story...

* * *

Buffy staggered back holding her head like a mental patient mumbling "Wow, this is so surreal. Come on Buff wake up." yet sadly, everything that was happening was true and she just had to take some time to get used to it all.

"Slayer, get over yourself, it's not her fault her dad knocked her mom up or that her mom died," The bleach blond finally spoke up in my defense, almost ripping his arms out of the chair restraints, " so bog off and shut up for once in your meaningless life as a person who should be more worried in saving the world than a little girl."

The room suddenly went quiet and Buffy's face turned bright red, to purple. As pissed as she seemed, she managed to collect her self and quietly ask my father to talk to her in another room. The moment she and my dad left the room, I smirked slightly behind my hair at Spike. You had to admit, other than he fact that he was tied to a chair, he was pretty cute.... just, really sadistic looking. The blond in his hair seemed to glisten in the extremely dim light in my fathers house.

As the fight in the other room progressed, I felt more and more inclined to either sit down or go outside and sit on the stairs leading down to the apartment, however when Xander patted the seat on he couch next to him yet again, I reluctantly took it and sighed.

"I'm kind of regretting coming here now," I droned lowly. I guess it was an instinct, but Xander's head turned towards me insanely fast and he had the saddest, most thoughtful look on his face.

"Don't say that! Really it's fine, Buffy's just really defensive when it comes to us," he faltered, his face starting to turn pink in the cheek region.

I opened my mouth to answer back but the tied up blond spoke up also, "Pet, don't listen to the slayer, she has a huge ego and just wants her watcher all to her self, believe me, she'll get over it." my jaw dropped at the fact that in a way he, a man I didn't even know, was standing up for me. Also the fact that his wrists were tied to a chair didn't help.

Cautiously I stood up and walked over to him, "Why...thank you, erm, Spike I think it was," and tried to shake one of his tied up hands, "I'll be sure not to let the little bugger get on my nerves."

'Oh great,' I thought, 'I don't want to speak like I'm still in London.' Needless to say, the hand shake didn't work very well, so without any one noticing I untied one of his hands and shook it at a much easier angle for the both of us. Faster than I could comprehend Spike pulled me down so his mouth was too my ear and spoke, " Sie sind ziemlich amüsant. Wissen sie das?" German...great.

"Und du bist ein Vampir. Ich werde dich töten?" I loved going to the best schools on New york, I could say anything in more than one language and it freaked the hell out of people. With my response Spike's face went blank and I retied his wrist to the chair with an evil smirk.

"You...speak German?" I whirled around on my heels to see my father standing two feet behind me with an extremely shocked look on his face, though I hadn't told him where I went to school or that I was forced into language lessons at a very early age either.

"Better than you think, I'm fluent in french too if you must now. To tell you the truth I speak some of it better than English. Anyway...what's the verdict? Do I stay?" I winked at Spike as he smiled with a kiddish happiness on his face, guess he would like having a person to have secret conversations with.

"You stay." was all my father said, but his face lit up as he said I too, which just made me happier.

* * *

After a night of unpacking in a cramped, what must have been an exercise room at some point, I had finally fallen asleep for the first time in over forty-eight hours. I hadn't gotten any sleep on the plane or bus ride here because people kept noticing the new york stickers and my slight Brooklyn accent. Not very long into sleep though, I got this eery feeling of helplessness. Sort of like when you go into a haunted house and you have no idea what's going to pop out or when so you flip the hell out when something does eventually jump out at you. And then I heard the whimpering and groaning coming from the bathroom.

'Great, now what the hell is keeping me from sleep?' I questioned to myself. So I got up out of the "bed" that I made on the futon that was in the room I was staying in for that time and walked to the bathroom rubbing my eyes tiredly. What I saw, sort of traumatized me. The vampire who was tied to a chair before I went to bed was now chained to the bath tub and as he was asleep his form would change but the moment it did he'd flinch. I'm wasn't sure then, but I would later find out there was a chip in his head, which was quite saddening actually.

I knelt next to the tub in my purple plaid shorts and frilly purple tank-top and did anything I could think of to calm him down,well anything that I could do while staying out of the tub. Sadly, nothing I did, humming, shushing him or even talking quietly (like my mother used to do whenever I had nightmares) worked. The only thing I could think of to do as last resort was to climb in the bath and lay down with him. As a result, I lost consciousness in a bath tub with a vampire nuzzling me very sweetly. For about three hours that is, because Spike woke up when he felt me wrap my arms around him like a teddy bear.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" what a thing to wake up to...

I jolted out of the bath as fast as I could and just stood there pinching the bridge of my nose with one and and holding the other on my hip, "Belt up you lot! My father's in the next damn room," I took a deep breath and looked down at the chained up vamp, "you were whimpering and changing form and I felt horrible, but nothing I did to calm you down worked, so I layed down with you and you shut your mouth for a while apparently."

"Well, isn't that interesting, watcher pup was nice to me..." he looked up from the tub and smirked, "guess you aren't such a bint after all."

"Was never a bint, just acted like one you dirty trollop, now unless you don't want some real sleep, I can always leave...your choice." I started for the door but when my hand touched the knob, he spoke up, quietly but needingly.

"Fine, but just tonight... I feel kind of lonely." that smirk, that God damned smirk!!


End file.
